


Memento

by Kmiya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mention of dead people, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmiya/pseuds/Kmiya
Summary: Marco tiene una rutina, algo que hace al menos cada dos meses y solo mantiene el peso que hunde sus hombros.Hasta que un día, un extraño rompe esa rutina.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Err, el título puede cambiar en el futuro, cuando se me ocurra algo, de momento pongo la palabra del prompt.

Es un pensamiento compartido, tanto por aquellos que dada la arriesgada situación no pudieron quedarse cerca de su hermano pero han seguido en contacto; como por algunos aldeanos de aquel pequeño pueblo que no preguntan pero saben dónde desaparece el amable médico un par de veces al mes.

Es un pensamiento en distintos niveles, pero que se resume de igual forma: Marco se tortura.

Nunca se lo dirán en voz alta, porque sigue haciendo todo su esfuerzo para aparentar que está bien, para cuidar de aquel último recuerdo de su padre. Porque saben cómo se esfuerza para seguir estando activo aunque sea en bajo perfil, porque trata de ser útil.

(Porque no se ha dejado consumir, nunca se lo permitirá realmente. Porque aunque les duela, el resto no estaría en una situación muy distinta de haberse quedado. Porque no saben cómo ayudarlo en realidad.)

Sus hermanos saben que siempre ha tenido un lado masoquista, algunos culpan el poder de su akuma no mi, que le cura cualquier herida física al instante. Otros dirían que siempre tuvo ese lado, pero el fénix hizo que lo disimulara mejor. Aun así, ninguno de ellos aceptaría lo que hace, no al nivel que lo hace. Sólo había dos personas capaces de decírselo, pero de poder hacerlo no estaría en ese estado.

Marco sabe que se tortura.

Se autocastiga con esa pequeña rutina, porque es un recordatorio que no quiere perder, que no puede desaparecer de su mente.

Se ha quedado en esa isla no sólo para cuidarla por ser el hogar de Pops (aunque sí es su razón principal), sino porque con un vuelo corto puede llegar a la pequeña isla donde ahora él descansa, junto a su pequeño hermano. Va ahí, para limpiarlas, colocar algunas flores, llevarles sake o comida y hablar con ellos. Porque son su padre y Ace, por son- _fueron_ una parte importante de su vida, no los dejará ir.

Pero esa misma rutina es un recordatorio constante. Aunque sus visitas inicien bien, un poco animadas, a veces resignadas, siempre que el sol comienza a perderse en el horizonte un silencio pesado lo rodea.

No pudo salvarlos.

Estuvo ahí y al final no pudo hacer nada. Trató de vengarse para darle un alivio a sus hermanos (a si mismo) y volvió a fallar.

Marco nunca se ha considerado una persona negativa, pero era difícil no serlo si pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Fue demasiado para poco tiempo y aún después de casi dos años había heridas que no cerraban. O que no dejaban cerrar, dado el molesto Shichibukai que insiste en reclamar un tesoro que no existe y que de hacerlo nunca le correspondería.

Cuando el silencio es demasiado pesado, piensa en Thatch y en cómo se burlaría de él por ser tan sentimental y depresivo, como sus bromas aligerarían el ambiente y lo molestaría lo suficiente para terminar el día con una sensación de resignación y no como si hubieran cambiado su estómago por un enorme vacío.

(En su segunda visita solo, cuando el recuerdo de Thatch le resultó igual de doloroso que las dos tumbas frente a él, hizo un pequeño montículo en honor a su hermano y mejor amigo. Tal vez su cuerpo no estaría ahí, pero tenía el mismo derecho a ser recordado junto a ellos.)

Para alguien que podía curarse automáticamente cualquier herida física, no sabía tratar muy bien con las de otro tipo. No es que esperaba que el dolor y la tristeza desaparecieran, pero tenía la esperanza de que el arrepentimiento lo hiciera, aunque sea un poco.

Se los debía a ellos. Marco sabía que tanto su padre como Ace (como Thatch) se enojarían con él si lo vieran en ese estado.

Casi dos años y ese sentimiento seguía ahí, llegando a quitarle el sueño en algunas noches.

No, no era bueno con heridas que no fueran físicas.

* * *

Pero es Grand Line. El mar que se dedica a sorprender incluso a los que han vivido toda su vida entre sus aguas. No todo podía seguir como siempre.

Así que, después de casi dos años, aquella rutina cambia.

Marco, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, no es una persona que piense que el destino o una fuerza superior gobiernan las vidas de cada persona, al menos no cada segundo de las mismas. Puede haber cosas fundamentales, factores importantes que están ahí para afectar tu vida, pero es uno el que decide si lo hace o no. Cree que cada quien forja el camino que recorre. Pero también cree que a veces, ese camino puede modificarse al encontrarse con el camino de otra persona, ya queda en decisión de cada uno si seguir por donde iban o ir por esa nueva opción.

Así que considera que sea pura coincidencia que justo ese día, cuando ha decidido ir a la otra isla, haya una emergencia que no puede ignorar y haga que su visita empiece no a la primera luz del día, sino un poco después de mediodía.

Unas horas menos no le quitarán el deseo de ir hasta las tumbas.

Lo que no espera es que al llegar encuentre a alguien más ahí.

El instinto que ha forjado viviendo más de treinta años en el mar como pirata lo pone alerta, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza, aunque eso signifique dejar abandonado en el suelo el hermoso ramo de girasoles que trae en esa ocasión.

Pero es su otro instinto, el que va ligado más a su juicio, aquel que nació al haber sido el primer comandante y tratado con todos sus hermanos día tras días, ese que Izou risueñamente comentaba que era el de “el hermano mayor que sabe quién robó algo de comida antes de la cena”; ese evita que ataque y en cambio examine al hombre frente a sí.

Se ve joven, rubio y, por lo que puede percibir desde ahí, con alguna clase de marca en su rostro; su ropa parece un tanto formal, con sombrero de copa incluido, aunque este se encuentre colocado a un lado de él. No cree reconocer esa silueta.

Fijándose mejor, el chico parece más centrado en la tumba de Ace. También hay otras cosas que no notó en su primer arrebato, como el ramo de flores, un periódico recargado contra la tumba y una caja con tres copas encima y una botella de sake.

Tal vez sea eso último lo que hace que se relaje y deje la posición de pelea. Otro hecho notable: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha estado tan confundido.

El desconocido parece notar que se relaja, ya que decide ponerse de pie, tomando su sombrero (pero sin colocárselo) y sacudiendo su ropa para encararlo.

Es joven, como pensaba. La enorme cicatriz que cubre la mitad de su rostro es llamativa, pero lo que a Marco le llama la atención es su sonrisa.

_Esa sonrisa se siente demasiado familiar._

―¿Quién eres?

―Tiraste tus flores.

Parpadea y sigue la mirada del chico hacia el ramo abandonado a sus pies. Arquea una ceja, pero al no haber ya sentimiento de amenaza, se inclina para sostener el ramo. Cuando vuelve a mirar al chico su sonrisa ahora parece nostálgica.

―Esas le gustaban porque le recordaban a Luffy.

Marco lo sabía. Izou una vez estuvo molestando a Ace preguntándole sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas las flores que le gustaban y escuchó una historia sobre cómo eran tan brillantes, grandes y parecían sonreír que le recordaban a su hermano menor. Nunca ha podido olvidar la enorme sonrisa que tenía Ace en su rostro cuando lo contó.

Eso hacía que su confusión sobre el desconocido aumentara.

― _¿Quién eres?_

El chico parpadea, como si saliera de un trance (tal vez, de algún recuerdo) y sonrió más tranquilo, aunque igual le pareció más serio, como si estuviera acostumbrado a las formalidades.

―Perdona, si, aún te debo eso. Mi nombre es Sabo, y puedo deducir fácilmente que tú eres Marco el Fénix.

El nombre golpea sus recuerdos, a otro día con Ace finalmente abriéndose y contando más cosas sobre él, con dos nombres siempre repitiéndose. La sorpresa lo congela un poco, el agarre a las flores endureciéndose, haciéndolas crujir un poco.

Sabe que su confusión ahora es evidente en su rostro. Hay una historia ahí, algo que falta para poder conectar las cosas. Es como si hubiera aparecido un camino nuevo de la nada- o no. Tal vez, sólo un camino que se creía bloqueado encontró otra bifurcación y solo hasta ahora logró juntarse con “el principal”.

Un sentimiento agridulce inunda un poco aquel viejo recuerdo, de Ace sentado en el mástil, hablándole feliz sobre tres niños viviendo en la jungla. Dándole tiene un nuevo sentido con la revelación ante él.

Suspira, negando con un gesto y su expresión vuelve a ser la relajada de siempre. Sabo ahora es quien le mira curioso.

La esquina de sus labios se curva en una pequeña sonrisa.

―Ace habló de ti, yoi.

No acusa, no culpa. Sigue sorprendido y confundido, pero lo que haya sucedido con él no es cosa suya y al que en verdad le importa ahora no puede alzar la voz para reclamar nada.

Sabo abre los ojos y pierde el aliento por un segundo, pero se recupera rápido. Parece que mil cosas pasan por su cabeza y Marco puede notar que quiere saber más, que quiere preguntar, pero se detiene y al final solo sonríe, asintiendo.

Hacía tiempo que Marco no veía una sonrisa tan triste, es casi como si llorara.

Puede entender el sentimiento.

Sabo vuelve a asentir y respira profundamente. Se voltea un poco para ver la tumba y las cosas que, ahora está más seguro que ser solo una sospecha, trajo consigo. Si se fija mejor puede notar que en el periódico hay una fotografía de un chico con un sombrero de paja, lo que le hace adivinar cuál es la noticia en el mismo.

Camina, pasando al otro rubio por un lado y deja el ramo de flores entre las dos tumbas, junto con las otras y se inclina para tomar la botella de sake. Es de buena calidad.

―¿Te importa si Pops también obtiene un trago, yoi?

―Todo el que gustes.

Asiente y estira la mano para verter un poco sobre el nombre de su padre y vuelve a dejar la botella en su sitio. Sabo se ha colocado a un lado suyo, observando la vista ante ellos.

―¿Cómo diste con este lugar?

―Tengo mis medios.

―Uhú.

Guardan silencio, dejando que el aire acaricie sus cabellos y hagan crujir la hoja del periódico.

Sabo juega un poco con su sombrero y casi está a punto de ponérselo cuando hace algo un poco fuera de su usual ser y rompe el silencio.

―¿Sabías que es malo con las apuestas, yoi?

Sus ojos vagan por el sombrero naranja, ahora algo maltratado por estar a la intemperie por dos años. El rubio más joven le mira curioso.

―Siempre perdía ante mí, solo le ganaba a Luffy porque él era más malo que Ace.

―Una vez tuvo que usar maquillaje durante dos días por perder contra la persona equivocada, yoi.

―¿Qué? ―Sabo ríe y sus hombros se relajan un poco―. Espero haya sido con mucho rubor.

―El primer día, el segundo se apiadaron de él y le pusieron un maquillaje más decente.

Hay diversión en la risa del menor mientras le sigue contando la anécdota. Hay diversión en su propia voz, algo que le resulta un poco irreconocible.

Marco no había hablado tanto desde hace tiempo. Puede que Izou haya sido el último que logró sacarle una conversación decente, sin tantos lamentos y recordándole a como solía ser cuando aún estaban todos en el viejo Moby Dick.

Ambos se van relajando, escuchando las palabras del otro. Marco descubre que Ace sí había exagerado varias de sus anécdotas y Sabo reafirma que los piratas de Shirohige si se tratan entre ellos como una enorme familia.

Hablan por horas. No necesariamente porque en verdad quieran contarle a un desconocido sobre las vivencias del hermano que tienen en común.

Hablan porque ambos lo necesitan. Y una vez que han comenzado, es difícil detenerse.

Los últimos rayos del sol y el aire frío les hacen ver que se ha acabado el tiempo. En nada anochecerá y, a pesar de lo tranquila que es esa isla, las noches en Grand Line siempre son algo que deben tomarse con precaución.

Sabo se coloca su sombrero y se estira, respirando profundamente. Marco está seguro que de alguna forma ambos sienten que han perdido algo del peso que yace sobre sus hombros.

―Fue feliz.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron conversando, Marco se voltea para mirar el rostro de Sabo. Sus palabras fueron dichas con tanta tranquilidad y una veracidad que no acepta ser refutada.

―Eso espero ―es lo único que logra responder.

Sabo cierra los ojos y niega, antes de encararlo y mirarlo, con una sonrisa que ahora si refleja la felicidad que hay en su mirada, pero a la vez la calma que yace en su alma.

―Sé que lo fue ―toca el ala de su sombrero con la punta de sus dedos y le dedica una inclinación de cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Marco aún no sabe cómo es que Sabo está vivo. Aún no sabe cómo es que encontró aquella isla o por qué decidió justo ese día para visitarla. O por qué decidió contarle todas aquellas viejas historias y escuchó con atención las que él le compartía.

Marco sólo sabe que en realidad nada de eso importa.

Y que tiene que parpadear un par de veces para aclarar su mirada, húmeda por esas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde hace mucho, _mucho_ , tiempo. Se pincha el dorso de la nariz con dos de sus dedos y suspira profundamente.

Es una rara forma de descubrir que había necesitado escuchar eso, de alguien que no fuera sus hermanos, de alguien que hubiera conocido tan bien a Ace, no solo como pirata, sino como él mismo.

El aire es fresco en sus pulmones, como si el respirar le resultase un poco más fácil.

Aún dolía, todo. Pero ahora sentía que era más llevadero, que podía seguir adelante.

Y que aquello que escuchó al transformarse y echar el vuelo fue solo el viento y no un par de risas que desde hace dos años sólo resuenan en su mente.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso de estar releyendo y reviendo no ayuda a que deje de notar cositas o esté toda "y sí". Pero hey, eso ayuda ahora que ando intentando escribir más seguido (creo).
> 
> Tengo una maña de usar las palabras japonesas para algunas cosas, más que en inglés o en español, sorry por eso (aunque casi escribo "The Phoenix", pero tuve que dentrarme ahí).
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> (Más de media hora para escribir estas pequeñas notas porque me agarró el random con unas amigas, las quiero aksjdhsa)


End file.
